


Coming? by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Sometimes it’s easier to just take matters into hand.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming? by madam_minnie

  
[Coming?](viewstory.php?sid=2185) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: **Sometimes it’s easier to just take matters into hand.**  
Categories: The Broomshed > Self Pleasure Characters:  Sirius Black, Remus Lupin  
Genres:  Drabble, Erotica, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Masturbation, Slash, Voyeurism  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2006-05) The "I Touch Myself" Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=8)  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2006-05) The "I Touch Myself" Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=8)  
Challenges: [Monthly Challenge: (2006-05) The "I Touch Myself" Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=8)  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 650 Read: 943  
Published: 05/23/2006 Updated: 05/23/2006 

Coming? by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

  
**Written for the “I Touch Myself” Challenge for The Quidditch Pitch and based loosely on a prompt by[](http://dee-ryma.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dee_ryma**](http://dee-ryma.livejournal.com/).**   


Remus could barely stand it. He never should have agreed to come to the Potters for the summer hols. He knew better than to subject himself to his presence day and night and yet, when James invited them all to stay with him for the summer, he took one look at Sirius' smug grin and barely managed to nod yes before turning his gaze away from the shiny, long black hair, dark hazel gaze and pouty lips of Sirius Black. The man oozed sex and Remus was having a hard time... _no, a difficult time... yes, difficult time_ being in the same room without pouncing on that toned flesh and devouring it inch by glorious inch.

Knowing that this train of thought was going to lead him to a rather embarrassing situation, Remus feigned exhaustion from the coming moon and retreated to the bedroom he and Sirius shared. _Damnable James!_ Remus was certain the Gryffindor Golden Boy knew of Remus' infatuation with their best friend. Thanks to Sirius' Firewhiskey stash, they had learned that Remus was gay last summer while playing Truth or Dare and he was still thankful that Peter got ill before he had to answer the question, "which one of us would you shag?" That night, Remus dreamt of snogging Sirius and things had slowly grown more desperate since.

Sitting on his small bed, Remus tried to not think of Sirius flying outside, wearing only his quidditch training trousers, his long, black hair whipping around his face, his chest glistening with sweat, his fingers wrapped around the thick... broomstick... ohhhhh Remus knew he was in trouble when he closed his eyes and stroked himself through his jeans. Sirius' hand sliding back and forth on the broomstick handle as he maneuvered it to get behind the black bludger heading straight for him... his arm stretched behind him wielding the heavy bat, making his pecs jut out and flex as he swung with all his might and grunted with the force... of the thrust...

Remus couldn't remember how or when he pushed down his jeans and boxers to his ankles and gripped his weeping prick tightly in his hand. He was lost in the sensation of his hand sliding back and forth along the shaft, the thumb pulling back the foreskin from the thick, pink head... he could see Sirius' body glistening... could hear the grunts and groans from Sirius' lips and biting his lower lip, his hand moved faster. Licking his lips, he tried to reach for the lube in the bedstand drawer, but he nearly fell out of the bed and decided to do without.

His mouth hung slightly open when he rolled his balls with his free hand and gave them a squeeze as the heat pooled in his belly. His legs were trembling and licking his palm, he gripped his cock tighter and drew up his ankles so his legs were splayed open. Teasing his opening with his middle finger, Remus threw his head back and fisted his aching prick rapidly. Sirius was dismounting his broom, the long handle sliding between his legs as he blew the hair away from his face and ran his fingers through it. Long, silken strands that Remus ached to bury his nose in... to fist tightly while he buried himself to the hilt in that delectably round arse of his...

"Ohhhhh Sirius," Remus moaned as his orgasm spilled over his hand and stomach. Panting, his body covered in sweat and come, Remus looked down at himself and shook his head. "If I don't do something about this soon...."

"You'll wake up sticky and smelly," Sirius said from the doorway, his arms crossed and his trousers hanging low on his hips.

"Fuck," Remus sighed pulling his pants and jeans up.

"Not on our first date," Sirius said with a wink, he tossed Remus his towel opened the door and looking over his shoulder asked, "Coming?"

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=2185>  



End file.
